19
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: [Yuki x Shuichi] It's someone's birthday. And actions speak louder than words.


19

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: w00t! First Gravitation fic! *bounces happily while readers begin to edge away, contemplating clicking the 'Back' button* Anyway, I wanted to write something fluffy because I haven't written fluff in a while. And~ I apologize in advance if I've managed to bastardize Shuichi and Yuki's character/personality. Gomen ne!! Though... Ryuichi was a lot of fun to write. =^^= ...methinks I made him too hyper. ^^;;

Summary: It's someone's birthday. And actions speak louder than words.

DISCLAIMER: *stares at the copyright laws, lip quivering pathetically* Mou~~

* * *

"YU-KI! I'M HO-OME!" the loud 'thud' of the door slamming shut echoed throughout the silent apartment. Shindou Shuichi paused for a short moment, violet eyes puzzled. 'I wonder if he heard me the first time?' the leader singer of Bad Luck pondered silently to himself. 'Maybe I should be a little bit louder _this_ time...'

That finally decided, Shuichi opened his mouth yet again, determined to alert his blonde lover to his newly-arrived presence. 

"YUUU-KIII!!! YOUR SHU-CHAN IS HOME!!!"

The large apartment still remained silent and empty--no blonde head poked its way out of Yuki's office, yelling at the 'Brat' to shut the hell up and keep quiet. No threats of sleeping on the couch rang throughout the apartment.

"Yuuukiii???" the pink haired singer caroled as he made his way from room to room, poking his nose here and there, hoping to find the blonde Japanese man ready to chew him out for disrupting his work. 'Yuki _always_ yells at me for interrupting him, even though I love him and want to spend time with him and want to make him happy and _smile_,' Shuichi absently pouted to himself, eyes tearing over as he remembered the rants and rages that he had to suffer through whenever one of Yuki's deadlines came up.

Shuichi quickly made his way through the apartment, finding no trace whatsoever of hide or hair of the writer. The bed was still slightly mussed from that morning and Yuki's laptop was humming away contentedly, the black screen saver showing that Yuki had not been home in for a while.

The teenage boy eventually ended up in the kitchen, feeling lost and lonely. Shuichi stared forlornly around the small kitchenette, hoping that it would lend him answers and clues as to where Yuki had gone to. That was about the time when he spotted the cell phone that he had plopped onto the table before undergoing the quest to find his lover. He eyed it for a few quick seconds...

...and pounced on the innocent looking cell phone, nearly sending himself flying head-first over the edge of the table.

"H... H... H... H..." Shuichi muttered to himself, still on his stomach, scrolling down the list of the numbers programmed into his phonebook. With an "AHA!" he jabbed the 'call' button, absently kicking his feet in the air as the phone began to ring.

"Moshi Mo--"

"HIIIIIIRO!!! HIRO, HIRO, HIRO, HIRO!!!" Shuichi wailed into the phone, scrabbling up to sit on the table's top. "HIIIRO!!! YUKI'S GONE! I went all throughout the apartment and I couldn't find him _at all_! The laptop is on and running, but his coffee's stale, and he didn't leave a note, _AND_ he forgot his cell phone!!!"

The pink haired boy sniffled pathetically, his lip quivering.

And then, he finally let loose the discovery that had him almost (almost? ...) frantic with worry. "_AND_ YUKI LEFT HIS CIGARETTE PACK _HERE_!!! You KNOW he doesn't go _ANYWHERE_ without his cigarettes!!! ...even though I told him that it's an unhealthy addiction and that he should just quit..."

Before Hiro could finally respond to the assault that had come his way, Shuichi's cell phone gave a 'beep!' and the violet eyed boy stared down at its screen, blinking. The words 'KAMI-SAMA' proclaimed who the other caller was.

"Shu--"

"Oh, can you wait for just a moment, Hiro? Sakuma-san is on the other line. Eeeee!! Sakuma-san is calling me~!"

"Shui--"

"I'll talk to you in just a moment, 'kay, Hiro? Be right back!" ~Click!~ "Moshi moshi, Sakuma-san! How are you? Is everything going all right? How's Kumagorou? Is he okay, too? ... He isn't hurt, is he?! That isn't why you're calling me, is it?!?!"

"Koban wa, Shuichi! Ne, ne, ne! I'm fine and Kumagorou's fine, too! In fact, he's here with me now! He hasn't seen you for a while, Shuichi, and he misses you! ... Hmmm? Oh! Kumagorou wants me to say hi to you!"

"Really?! Tell Kumagorou that I miss him, too, and that I say hi, and that the next time I see him, I'll give him a _big_ hug so that he won't miss that much, okay?!"

"... Kumagorou says the he wants a really, really, _really_ big hug from you next time he sees you--and a big box of pocky, too! Oh! Shuichi! I almost forgot why I called! Ne, ne, ne! Hiro told Sakano-san, who told K-san, who told Tohma, who told me, and then I told Kumagorou that it's your birthday tomorrow! Hiro said that you were turning nineteen! Is that true? Is it?"

Shuichi paused and blinked. "Hiro... Hiro told Sakano-san that tomorrow is my birthday? And now everyone knows?"

"Yup!" was the chirpy response.

"Oh... I had originally planned on not telling anyone about my birthday. I don't want to trouble anyone--I don't want to be a burden, making them go to extra lengths just to make me happy. Hiro and I were going to go over to my parents' home tomorrow and we were going to celebrate my birthday there. I... I don't really want anyone to trouble themselves over me..."

"But, Shuichi~!!! Kumagorou and I wanted to take you out to lunch this weekend to celebrate! Yuki could come and so could Hiro and Tohma! Please, please, please say that you'll come and have lunch with us on Saturday! Please?"

The singer for Bad Luck laughed and practically bounced while sitting down. "Okay, okay! We'll come and join you and Kumagorou for lunch this Saturday! Domo arigatou, Sakuma-san!"

"Iie! I just want to do something nice for you, Shuichi! It's your birthday--and I still wish you would have told us yourself! ... Anyway, Tohma just came in--he says 'hi!' and says to tell Yuki that Mika has been on the prowl for him--and he wants to practice one of our new songs. Also~ Kumagorou is tired and he wants to take a nap! I'll call you tomorrow, Shuichi, and we'll plan everything out, okay? Ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Sakuma-san!"

Sakuma Ryuichi hung up and Shuichi pouted sadly--he had always enjoyed talking with Sakuma-san and spending time with him. One night, when Yuki decided to be his usual bully self, he had told Shuichi that the reason why Shuichi and Ryuichi enjoyed spending time with each other was because of the fact that they both had the minds of a six year old. The two were drawn to each other because they had never previously encountered _anyone_ with that mental capacity level. (Of course, when Shuichi had heard this, he had promptly burst into tears and began a long and never ending tirade about how Yuki was just a huge bully and how he loved picking on his poor, innocent Shu-chan, and how he was such a big meanie. Typically, Yuki had sighed in exasperation and left Shuichi alone on the floor, going into his home office and locking the door behind him.)

...

It was about that time that Hiro let his presence be known once again...

"SHUICHI!!!"

Shuichi blinked and held the cell phone away from his ear, wincing at the decibels that his friend was able to achieve. "What, Hiro? And you didn't have to yell so loud~~"

"I've been _trying_ to tell you, Shuichi, that the reason why Yuki's gone is because--"

With a quiet 'click,' the lock to the front door unlocked and the door slowly opened.

  
  


~To Be Continued...~ 


End file.
